


I have you back [And I'm never letting you go]

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celebratory Belt Sex, I wrote this for the laugh, KevinXIC Title, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Owens now has the thing he's been wanting for the past two months, his Intercontinental Championship, and what better way to celebrate than with celebratory belt sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you back [And I'm never letting you go]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoxFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/gifts).



> First of all, I'm so sorry. Second of all, I deserve a pop-up power bomb for this probably. 
> 
> This is pretty much a crack fic in it's purest form. It's just something that manifested after Kev won the title on Raw. 
> 
> Also the French in this isn't Canadian French. Google Translate does not have the Canadian French option. Work with me on that. I know it's not proper Canadian French.

The room is dim, light having been turned down to their lowest setting that could be achieved that wasn’t total darkness. Candles were scattered around the room, some resting on the floor while others sat on the dresser and bedside table. All of them were lit and giving off the faint aroma of sweet maple. Soft music plays in the background. On the king sized bed in the middle of the room, laid the Intercontinental Championship. It was positioned where it was sitting on it’s side, facing out in the room with the help of the pillow behind it. All around it red rose pedals had been laid out, creating a half circle around it.

Kevin Owens hums quietly to the tune of the music as he walks from the bathroom, covered only be a towel. His hair was still wet and dripping from the show he’d just took. His gazes at the title laid out on the bed and smiles softly. Oh how he’d waited for this moment. Over two months without his beloved title was nearly too much.

“Bébé, tu es magnifique” (Baby, you look beautiful) He sighs happily as he eases onto the bed, careful not to move too fast so he doesn’t disrupt the title. He lays down, facing the white and gold belt. He reaches forward, running a finger along the wording. “Je suis tellement désolé, je vous laisse aller.” (I’m so sorry I let you go.)

He stretches forward, plants a kiss right in the center of the globe of the earth that’s engraved on the belt, whispering as he pulls back, ““Je ne vais jamais vous laisser aller à nouveau. Je promets.” (I’m never going to let you go again. I promise.)

The towel is dropped as Kevin crawls on up the bed, not too much concerned with the fact that he’s still wet from his shower. He grabs the title and rolls over, ignoring the rose pedals as they stick to his skin. He drapes the title across his chest and wraps his arms around it, stroking it lightly with his fingers.

Another sigh falls from his lips as he closes his eyes. The weight of the title on his chest again is nice. The best thing he’s felt in two months. His victory tonight had been so sweet. The title was back where it belonged and this is where it would stay.

A hand slid down his body, toward his cock. Ever since he had his title back in his grasp, he’d been sporting a semi hard on. His hands wraps around himself, stroking slowly. He hugs the title closer to him, groaning softly.

He continues to stroke himself, picking up the pace and twisting his wrist just right on a stroke upwards. “Merde“ (Fuck) falls from his lips breathlessly as he swipes over the head of his cock, smearing the precum. He throws his head back, panting as he feels the familiar coil in his stomach tightening. Normally he’d be embarrassed to admit how easily close he’s gotten in such a short amount of time but tonight he couldn’t be bothered.

A few more strokes and a delicious devilish squeeze and twist later and he’s coming with a drawn out groan, hand clutching the title to his chest so hard his knuckles turn white. He paints his hand and stomach in white.

It’s a while before he moves but he eventually does, returning to the bathroom to clean himself off of not only his come but the rose pedals that were still stuck to his skin. He returns to the bedroom, blowing out all the candles before pulling the covers back and spilling the remaining pedals on further down the bed or on the floor. He’s let room service handle with cleaning that up. He situates himself under the covers, pulling the Intercontinental Title back to his chest.

He falls asleep like that. Title clutched to his chest like it was his lifeline.


End file.
